Kraina Lodu 2
by Lechu21
Summary: Nigdy nie lubiłem streszczeń historii więc go nie napiszę :) Napiszę tylko, że po prologu kogoś ta opowieść zainteresuje albo go odrzuci. Więc zapraszam do czytania
1. Prolog

**Jest to mój własny pomysł na drugą część Krainy Lodu. Na początku zaznaczę, że jest to moja pierwsza hmm... opowieść zamieszczona na tej stronie. Zdradzę również, że raczej nie będzie w tej opowieści piosenek :) i może będą momenty których raczej disneyowska bajka nie będzie zawierać np. krwawe akcje w wykonaniu broni białej.**

**A więc zaczynajmy. Na start krótki prolog.**

Prolog

Mróz. Moc, która kierowana strachem doprowadza do wielkich szkód. Mróz. Uśmierza ból i pomaga w leczeniu ran. Mróz. Zabawa dla dzieci w czasie zimy. Mróz. Moc, którą w darze podczas narodzin otrzymała Elsa.

A jak wszyscy wiedzą przeciwieństwem mrozu jest ogień.

Ogień. Niszczycielska moc, która potrafi zniszczyć wszystko co jest do zniszczenia. Ogień. Przyjazne ciepło dla rodzin w mroźne dni. Ogień. Światło odkrywające przed ludźmi ciemności. Ogień trawiący zamek Arandelle.

-Szybko musimy uciekać! Wszystko się pali! - krzyknęła Elsa do Anny

-A nie ekhy!.. ekhy!.. A nie możesz zgasić tych płomieni swoją mocą? - spytała się Anna biegnąc za Elsą.

-Ekhy!.. Nie ogień jest zbyt duży. Za szybko się rozprzestrzenia. Ekhy!.. A po za tym myślisz, że nie próbowałam!? Chodź tędy! Już nie daleko do wyjścia!

Uciekały korytarzem prowadzącym do głównej bramy. Gdy wybiegły na dziedziniec zauważyły jakie ogromne szkody wyrządził ogień. Prawie całe wschodnie skrzydło się załamała a w całej reszcie panował ogień.

-Chodźmy szybko! Uciekajmy na most! - krzyknęła Elsa do Anny.

-Czekaj a gdzie jest Kristoff?! Pobiegł po Olafa i nadal go nie ma. Ekhy!.. Ekhy.. Musimy na nich zaczekać.

-Przykro mi Anna, ale musimy uciekać ogień szybko się rozprzestrzenia i może nam odciąć drogę ucieczki.

-Chcesz to uciekaj. Ja bez Kristoffa nigdzie się nie ruszam.

-Anno proszę. Uciekajmy oni dadzą sobie rade.

Jednak Anna nie odezwała się tylko uparcie stała na środku dziedzińca wpatrzona w płonący zamek, a konkretnie w drzwi. Stały tak przez chwilę obok siebie, Anna wpatrzona w drzwi, a Elsa ze strachem obserwująca otoczenie.

-ANNO UWAŻAJ! - krzyknęła Elsa rzucając się na siostrę i odciągając ją na bok.

W miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stały spadł kawał muru i w tym samym czasie główna brama zamku zapadła się odcinając wnętrze zamku od reszty świata.

-NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - krzyknęła Anna ze łzami w oczach biegnąc w stronę bramy.

-Anno nie! - krzyknęła Elsa łapiąc siostrę za rękę. - Już im nie pomożemy ekhy.. ekhy... teraz same musimy uciekać - powiedziała również płacząc.

Elsa pociągnęła za sobą Anne, która cały czas wpatrywała się w zamek płacząc.

-Kristoff... - załkała

-Anno musisz się skupić! - powiedziała Elsa łapiąc Anne za jej ręce i popatrzyła jej się prosto w oczy - Może znaleźli inną drogę ucieczki, ale teraz my musimy znaleźć własną, ponieważ brama prowadząca na most właśnie się spaliła i zapadła odcinając nam drogę ucieczki. Rozumiesz?

-Tak ekhy..

-Dobrze. Chodź na mury może tam znajdziemy jakiś łagodny stok żeby skoczyć.

Jak powiedziała tak zrobiły. Po chwili obie stały już na murach i widziały, że mimo iż zamek się pali to wioska jest w nienaruszonym stanie.

-Chyba wiem czemu mieszkańcy wioski nam nie pomagają i myślę, że most nie byłby dobrym wyborem do ucieczki. - powiedziała Elsa patrząc się w tamtą stronę.

Anna również tam spojrzała i zauważyła wielki statek wbity w rozwalony most. Statek cały płonął, a most był zawalony.

-A ja myślę, że została nam tylko jedna droga ucieczki - powiedziała Anna rozglądając się.

-Jaka? Bo ja nie mam pomysłu? - spytała się Elsa rozglądając się po płonącym dziedzińcu.

-Musimy skakać.

-Gdzie do wody?! - spytała się przestraszona Elsa

-No tak. A gdzie indziej mogłybyśmy skakać?

- No bo wiesz.. ja. ja nie za bardzo potrafię pływać

-Aha no cóż. To trzeba wymyślić coś nowego.

"Jednak na wymyślanie nie mamy czasu" pomyślała Anna rozglądając się po dziedzińcu, który już cały stał w płomieniach "Przykro mi Kristoff, ale muszę uciekać."

-Elso mam nadzieje, że mi to później wybaczysz.

-Co wybaczę? - spytała się choć chyba domyślała się o co chodzi

Anna złapała mocno siostrę za biodra i skoczyła do wody po za mury zamku.

-Trzymaj się mnie i nie pani.. - zdążyła krzyknąć zanim wpadły do wody.

**A więc to już koniec prologu i proszę podać w komentarzach czy coś się nie podoba czy coś nie gra. Myślę, że rozdziały będą wchodziły tak około raz na tydzień choć oczywiście postaram się robić to częściej :)**


	2. Rozdział 1

**No i jest (mam nadzieje) wyczekiwany rozdział 1. Co to komentarza o braku wstępu do historii i wyjaśnień no cóż mam rzec na tym miał polegać mój prolog :) A co do błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych to postaram się ich robić mniej, ale nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. A teraz zapraszam do rozdziału pierwszego.**

Rozdział 1

6 miesięcy przed pożarem

Nad krainą Arandelle wchodziło słońce budząc ich mieszkańców. Po chwili w miasteczku zapanował codzienny ruch i gwar rozmów. Arandelle było państwem o dużym znaczeniu handlowym, więc nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że do miasta przyjeżdżało i wyjeżdżało setki osób. Wśród nich pełno było kupców, rzemieślników a nawet ludzi, którzy przybyli tylko po to, aby zobaczyć sławną Królową Śniegu Else. Ci ludzie co przybywali byli ubrani w różnorodne stroje, więc nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na parę osób wchodzących do miasta. Były ubrane w ciemne płaszcze z szerokimi kapturami, które skrywały ich twarze. Reszta ich stroju była klasyczna jak na kulturę panującą w Arandelle. Jedna z nich była wyższa od drugiej o jakieś 20 cm. Spod cienia wyższej osoby wystawała gęsta broda i usta wykrzywione w grymas nienawiści, a spod cienia drugiej można było zauważyć tylko gładki podbródek. Wyższy odezwał się tymi słowami:

-Ach, Arandelle. - powiedział Hans wciągając do nosa powietrze - Wszystko śmierdzi tu przyjaźnią i miłością. - powiedział z obrzydzeniem rozglądając się po wesołych twrzach mieszkańców, po czym splunął na ziemie - To już około dwóch lat od kiedy byłem tu ostatnio. Pamiętam to jakby to było wczoraj. Byłem wtedy tak blisko przejęcia władzy. Głupia Anna, czemu się nie upewniłem, że nie żyje. Mogłem z nią tam zostać przez 5 min i już wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Argh - powiedział wściekły na siebie- Ale teraz nie chodzi tu o władzę, tylko zemstę, którą ty moja droga wspólniczko pomożesz mi dokonać. Ale pamiętajmy, że nie możemy się spieszyć, żeby niczego nie popsuć. Chodź, znajdźmy sobie jakąś karczmę z dostępnym noclegiem.

Jak powiedział tak zrobili i po chwili już byli w karczmie z dobrym widokiem na zamek.

-Jeden pokój dla dwojga. - powiedział Hans

-Mamy tylko jeden wolny pokój dla dwojga, ale z łóżkiem małżeńskim. - poinformował ich barman

-Może być.

-To będzie 15 złota w tym cena za śniadanie.

-Trzymaj, to na ten miesiąc, potem zobaczymy czy zostaniemy dłużej.

-A pana kompan to niemowa czy co, bo tak cicho siedzi?

-Po pierwsze to kompanka, a po drugie to wie pan co? - powiedział Hans z przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy - Raz słyszałem jak się odezwała.

-I co? - dopytywał się barman

Hans nachylił się nad blatem tak, że jego oczy były oddalone od oczu barmana ledwie o parę centymetrów. Barman, który dopiero teraz zauważył oczy przybysza zląkł się, gdyż ujrzał w nich ogromną nienawiść. Uśmiech Hansa znikł a zamiast niego pojawił się grymas wściekłości. Zniżył głos do szeptu, zmieniając jednocześnie jego tonację na złowrogą. Mówił tak cicho, że barman musiał wytężyć słuch, żeby go wyraźnie słyszeć.

-Człowiek, który usłyszał jej słodki głosik wydrapał sobie oczy palcami, a następnie powiesił się.

Barman głośno przełkną ślinę ukradkiem zerkając na dziewczynę.

-Oto klucz do pokoju, panie. - powiedział drżącym głosem

-Dzięki. - powiedział oschle biorąc klucz

**_Zamek Arandelle_**

Elsa siedziała na tronie słuchając codziennych raportów czytanych przez herolda. Ubrana była w swoją ulubioną niebieską suknię pokrytą kryształkami lodu podobną do tej jaką stworzyła w Lodowym Pałacu. Włosy miała ułożone w klasyczny warkocz przerzucony przez ramię. Po odczytaniu wszystkich raportów herold wyciągnął list z teczki, którą trzymał w ręce i rzekł do Elsy.

-Królowo dziś rano przybył list od księcia Viktora z Nasturii. Zaadresowany jest do Królowej oraz Księżniczki Anny. - powiedział herold wręczając Elsie zapieczętowany list

-Z Nasturii!? - Elsa zmarszczyła brwi "Hmm.. z czymś mi się kojarzy to miejsce. O już wiem, przecież to ojczyzna tego zdradzieckiego Hansa" - Jesteś pewien niczego nie pomyliłeś? - spytała się herolda

-Oczywiście Królowo jestem pewien, że niczego nie pomyliłem.

-Dziękuje, możesz odejść.

Elsa popatrzyła na kopertę, na której złotymi literami było napisane:

_Od księcia Viktora z Nasturii dla Królowej Elsy oraz jej siostry Księżniczki Anny_

"Ciekawe co może od nas chcieć. Idę po Anne, pewnie siedzi teraz w jadalni objada się czekoladkami" pomyślała Elsa z uśmiechem

Elsa wstała z tronu i ruszyła w stronę jadalni. Kiedy tam doszła zauważyła Anne i Kristoffa siedzących przy stole i jedzących śniadanie. Elsa podeszła do nich od tyłu cicho stąpając po ziemi. Kristoff powiedział coś do Anny czego nie dosłyszała, ale wywołało to salwę śmiechu Anny. Kiedy podeszła już bliżej to wskazując palcem na kubek Krostoffa pełen gorącej kawy i oziębiła jego zawartość.

-Cześć wam - powiedziała do nich z uśmiechem na twarzy

-O część, nie widziałam przychodzisz - powiedziała Anna uśmiechając się do siostry

-Cześć. Po co się tak do nas podkradasz? - spytał się Krostoff przyglądając się Elsie

-Jakie tam od razu podkradasz. Po prostu mnie nie usłyszeliście jak wchodziłam. A o czym rozmawialiście?

-Rozmawialiśmy no ekhm.. ee.. no o tobie. - odpowiedziała po chwili Anna, po czym szybko wsadziła sobie do ust kawałek kanapki.

-O mnie? A konkretnie o czym jeśli można wiedzieć? - dopytywała się patrząc na Kristoffa i Anne przymrużonymi oczami

-Eee no mówiliśmy o tym, że masz na głowie za dużo rzeczy i no, że mogłabyś się nimi z kimś podzielić. - powiedziała Anna

-Z kim konkretnie?

-Myślężepowinnaśznaleźćsobiejakiegośprzystojnegochłopakaktóregomogłabyśpoślubić - Anna wyrzuciła z siebie te słowa na jednym dechu z prędkością karabinu maszynowego**(wiem, że porównanie trochę nie na tamte czasy, ale nie mogłem znaleźć innego)**

-Spokojnie Anno. Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć tylko tym razem wolniej?

-Yhym. A więc zastanawialiśmy się z Kristoffem czy już nie czas abyś zaczęła szukać sobie męża.

-Dobrze. Porozmawiamy o tym następnym razem. Teraz czas na ważniejsze sprawy, dziś rano przybył list adresowany do mnie i do ciebie Anno.

-A kto jest nadawcą? - spytała z ciekawością Anna

-Książę Viktor z Nasturii.

-Z Nasturii?! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Kristoff i Anna

-Przecież to z tego miejsca pochodzi Hans - powiedziała Anna

-Jak tylko bym dorwał tą zdradziecką szuję w moje łapy to bym mu... - Kristoff zacisnął dłonie w pięści - Przepraszam za wyrażenie, ale doprowadza mnie do szału samo jego imię.

-Nic nie szkodzi, ale mimo wszystko mógłbyś się pohamować. Tak więc dziś rano przybył list i oto on. - powiedziała Elsa kładąc kopertę na stół

-Przeczytasz Kristoff? - spytała się Anna

-Oczywiście, jeśli tylko Elsa się zgodzi. W końcu list nie jest adresowany do mnie

-Elsa machnęła ręką - Czytaj. Anna i tak przekazałaby tobie wszystko, więc nie ma sensu żebyś wychodził.

Krostoff rozerwał pieczęć, wyjął list i zaczął czytać:

_Droga Królowo Elso oraz Księżniczko Anno Król Nasturii pozdrawia Was. Ja Viktor jako najstarszy z synów naszego Króla mam obowiązek ostrzec Królową oraz Księżniczkę. Ostrzec przed czym zapewne zapytałaby Jej Królewska Mość. A więc ostrzegam Was przed moim najmłodszym bracie Hansie, gdyż w dniu w którym wysyłam list uciekł on z naszego więzienia, w którym go umieściliśmy dwa lata temu. W swojej celi opowiadał współwięźniom jak to nienawidzi Królowej oraz Waszej Siostry i jak to by to chciał, tu cytuję: "Jak ja ich nienawidzę. Chciałbym zobaczyć je dwie jak klękają przede mną i błagają o litość. Najpierw załatwiłbym Else, żeby nie myślała o używaniu swojej mocy, a potem załatwiłbym powolutku Anne, która ostatecznie zabrała mi tron, który mi się należał" A więc zalecam o zachowaniu ostrożności w mieście jak i na łbym również uzyskać zgodę Królowej na przybycie do Arandelle z eskortą w celu poszukiwania Hansa jak i również w celach gościnnych._

- Podpisano Książe Viktor następca tronu Nasturii. - zakończył czytanie Kristoff

Po ostatnich słowach listu w jadalni zapanowała cisza. Po chwili odezwała się Anna.

-To co teraz zrobimy?

-Ja się teraz napiję, trochę mi zaschło w gardle. - powiedział Krostoff sięgając po swój kubek herbaty

-Najpierw wyślemy odpowiedź księciu Viktorowi, że zgadzam się na jego przybycie. A potem wyślę do miasta służbę na przeszpiegi.

-Tfuuuu! - Krostoff wypluł kawę na stół - Fuj jest zimna. Wie ktoś może jak to się stało? - popatrzył na Elsę znacząco - Chyba już wiem czemu się tak do nas podkradałaś.

**Na tym zakończę swój pierwszy rozdział. Myślę, że już wiele się wyjaśniło, ale ale kim może być towarzyszka Hansa? O tym będzie później proszę o komentarze i krytyka też by się przydała :)**


	3. Rozdział 2

**Od siebie nie mam nic do powiedzenia jak na razie, więc bez zbędnych wstępów zapraszam do czytania.**

Rozdział 2

5 miesięcy przed pożarem

Od czasu listu księcia Viktora Elsa nie poruszała się po mieście sama. Mimo swoich nadzwyczajnych umiejętności nie mogłaby powstrzymać Hansa przed atakiem z zaskoczenia, co mogłoby się tragicznie dla niej skończyć. Kiedy wychodziła do miasta zawsze miała przy sobie dwóch gwardzistów, którzy byli gotowi oddać za nią życie. Ale teraz nie potrzebowała ochrony, gdyż stała przy porcie razem z Anną, Kristoffem, Olafem oraz dworzanami zamku w wyczekiwaniu na statek księcia Viktora, który był już w zasięgu ich wzroku.

-Moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy ufać temu Viktorowi, w końcu bądź co bądź to brat Hansa. Mogę się założyć, że płynie w nim ta sama zdradziecka krew.

-Kristoff wszyscy już wiemy co uważasz, powtarzasz nam to od miesiąca. Jeszcze go nie poznaliśmy nie możesz go osądzać - powiedziała Anna całując go w policzek

Kristoff uśmiechnął się i obioł Annę w pasie

-Wiem, ale muszę to powtarzać, żeby nikt o tym nie zapomniał.

-Uwierz mi Kristoff nikt już tego nie zapomni.

-No i bardzo dobrze.

Elsa popatrzyła się na Annę i powiedziała do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Tylko trzymaj swojego narzeczonego na wodzy, żeby nam tutaj żadnych głupstw nie robił. - powiedziała z udawaną powagą w głosie

-Och utrzymam go utrzymam. - powiedziała Anna patrząc jednocześnie na swój pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Dostała go od niego tydzień temu, gdy byli rano na spacerze w górach. Kiedy znaleźli się na wzgórzu, aby zobaczyć wschód słońca. Anna patrzyła się na wschód zachwycając się jego pięknym widokiem. I właśnie wtedy usłyszała słowa za plecami, które chciała usłyszeć już dawno temu.

-Anno czy zechciałabyś zostać moją żoną?

Anna odwróciła się wtedy i zobaczyła Kristoffa klęczącego na jedno kolano wyciągającego ku niej swoją rękę, w której trzymał pierścionek. Pierścionek zrobiony był z bardzo rzadkiego karmazynowego kamienia, wewnątrz miał wyryty napis: "Złączeni na zawsze", a na zewnętrznej stronie umieszczony był zielony kamień wielkości trochę mniejszej od ziarnka grochu.

-Tak! - Anna krzyknęła głośno, a Kristoff założył jej pierścionek na palec i pocałował ją w usta. - Chodźmy do zamku musimy powiedzieć Elsie oraz poprosić ją o błogosławieństwo.

-Na pewno się zgodzi - powiedział z uśmiechem Kristoff

Kiedy Elsa dowiedziała się o zaręczynach rzuciła się na Annę mocno ją ściskając i od razu dała im swoje błogosławieństwo.

A teraz stali wszyscy razem uśmiechnięci i czekali. Statek był już tak blisko, że można było zauważyć marynarzy kręcących się przy swoich zadaniach. Kiedy statek przybił do portu Elsa stanęła przed wszystkimi zebranymi, aby jak tylko książę Viktor zejdzie z pokładu przywitać go. Ze statku wysunęła się deska i opadła na mostek. Pierwszymi osobami, które zeszły ze statku było sześciu gwardzistów, za nimi wyjechał książe na koniu ubrany w kosztowny strój podobny do tego jaki nosił Hans tylko kamizelka miała kolor czerwony. Obok księcia szedł jeszcze jeden człowiek, doradca księcia, a za nimi wyszło jeszcze pięciu gwardzistów. Książę zszedł z konia, dopiero teraz można było zauważyć, że był wyższy od Hansa o parę centymetrów, i ukłonił się w stronę Królowej. Doradca również się ukłonił i rzekł.

-Oto jest książę Viktor pierworodny syn króla Wiliama oraz prawowity następca tronu Nasturii.

-Wasza Wysokość. - powiedział niskim głosem Viktor - Dziękuję za przyjęcie mnie oraz mojej świty z otwartymi ramionami do Arandelle. Chciałbym na wejściu przeprosić Królową i Księżniczkę za incydent związany z moim bratem dwa lata temu.

-Witamy cię księciu Viktorze i nie mamy ci za złe z powodu twojego brata...

-Kto nie ma ten nie ma - szepnął Kristoff do Anny patrząc się podejrzliwie na Viktora

-Spokojnie Kristoff. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydaje się być taki zły - Anna próbowała uspokoić Kristoffa

-Z tego co wiem to Hans też nie wyglądał na złego.

-Och on to co innego. On chciał zdobyć tron, a Viktor ma pierwszeństwo do tronu jako pierworodny, więc raczej nie będzie chciał nas zabić - powiedziała uśmiechając się do Kristoffa

-... a oto moja siostra Księżniczka Arandelle Anna - Anna zalała się rumieńcem i dygnęła leciutko w stronę Viktora - razem ze swoim narzeczonym Kristoffem. - Kristoff ukłonił się sztywno. - A teraz bez zbędnych formalności zapraszam do zamku - Elsa odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę zamku.

W czasie kiedy Elsa przyjmowała Viktora Hans stał nieopodal razem ze swą towarzyszką niezauważony przez wszystkich.

-Czy już teraz zaczniemy przedstawienie? - spytała się go

-Nie. Poczekamy na ślub, a po nim zaczniemy zabawę.

-Ale Hans przecież nie mamy...

-Spokojnie, już nie długo to załatwię i może kogoś innego przy okazji też. - powiedział uśmiechając się do siebie i patrząc jak wszyscy, którzy byli przy porcie wchodzą do zamku - Ach głupia Elso, mimo listu ostrzegawczego nadal zostawiasz bramy otwarte. To jeszcze bardziej ułatwi mi pracę.

-Hans chodź. Nie możemy tak stać na widoku.

-Nikt nas nie rozpozna. Ciebie znają tylko u nas, tutaj nie mają pojęcia jaką diablicą jesteś, a mnie nie rozpoznają. Wyglądam teraz całkiem inaczej niż dwa lata temu.

-Racja. Czyli teraz pozostaje nam czekanie?

-Tak, moja droga, teraz musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość, ale najpierw muszę załatwić jeszcze jedną rzecz.

**_Zamek Arandelle. Jadalnia_**

Dawno już nie było takiego tłoku przy stole w jadalni, z każdej strony stołu stało około dwudziestu krzeseł i każde było zajęte. Elsa siedziała w samym środku stołu, po swojej prawej stronie miała Annę obok której siedział Kristoff, a po lewej stronie siedział książę Viktor obok którego siedział jego doradca Edward, jak się dowiedzieli podczas drogi do zamku. Na stole stało wiele różnych potraw, aby nikt nie mógł narzekać.

-A więc mówisz mi, że Hans uciekł wam z więzienia przed trzema miesiącami, a wy nadal nie macie pewności czy on jest gdzieś w Arandelle czy może jeszcze w Nasturii? - w głosie Elsy można było usłyszeć zdenerwowanie

-Tak Królowo. - powiedział Viktor starając się wyglądać na skruszonego - Jak już mówiłem trzymaliśmy go w trochę za bardzo wygodnych warunkach jak na zbrodniarza o takich zbrodniach, ale bądź co bądź jest on synem króla...

-Słyszałaś? - Kristoff odwrócił się do Anny

-Co miałam słyszeć? - spytała się go Anna dziękująco kiwając głową do sługi nalewającego jej wina

-Nie ma co się dziwić, że Hans im nawiał. Trzymali go w jakimś więzieniu o "trochę za bardzo wygodnych warunkach" jak to powiedział Viktor. Powinni go trzymać w najgłębszym lochu jaki mieli i jeszcze postawić straż całodobową i karmić tylko chlebem i wodą.

-Och spokojnie Kristoff. Nie ma się czego obawiać, a z tego co zrozumiałam to straż była przy więzieniu.

-No tak była, ale kiedy przyszli dać mu posiłek, który z pewnością był dla niego za dobry, znaleźli strażników martwych przy drzwiach.

-O matko. A skąd ty masz takie informacje? Czyżbyś podsłuchiwał całą rozmowę Elsy z Viktorem?

-Nie. Przed ucztą porozmawiałem sobie z Edwardem i muszę ci powiedzieć, że całkiem fajny z niego gość nie to co ten książę.

-Krostoff przestań już. Jeszcze nie poznałeś księcia Viktora nie możesz go oceniać. Spójrz na Elsę nie wydaje mi się, aby tak wyglądała gdyby książę był wredny.

Kristoff popatrzył na Elsę i zauważył jak słucha z uwagą tego co mówi Viktor, a po chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem.

-No. Myślę, że Elsie spodobał się ten książę, aż za bardzo. Myślisz, że Elsa mogłaby się zakochać w Viktorze?

-Nie zbadane są ścieżki miłości - powiedziała z uśmiechem - No, ale myślę, że to już pora na to, aby odejść od stołu.

-Tak też tak myślę.

Anna i Kristoff wstali od stołu mówiąc Elsie, że już się najedli i idą do swojego pokoju. Kiedy doszli zauważyli gwardzistę księcia kręcącego się obok ich pokoju.

-Hej, co tu robisz? - Kristoff krzyknął do niego

Kiedy gwardzista ich zobaczył szybko schował się w cień i umknął w ciszy.

-Kto to był? - spytała się Anna patrząc na tą dziwną scenę

-Nie wiem, ale myślę, że sobie jutro porozmawiam z Viktorem na temat jego eskorty.

**_Pokój księcia Viktora_**

Książę Viktor był zmęczony po uczcie, więc od razu położył się spać. Jednak nie było mu dane zasnąć tej nocy w spokoju.

-Witaj Viktor.

Viktor wstał gwałtownie i zaczął się rozglądać po ciemnym pokoju.

-Kto tu jest? Edward to ty? - krzyknął w przestrzeń

-Spokojnie Viktorze, a może raczej Ethan.

-Uff.. to ty Hans. Nie strasz mnie tak w nocy, zawału można dostać. Czego chcesz mieliśmy się spotkać w mieście.

-Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że wiesz co masz zrobić i żebyś się nie zadurzał w Elsie.

-Ja?! Ja przecież...

-Przestań mi tu się wykręcać widziałem jak na uczcie na nią patrzysz i jak z nią rozmawiasz. Jutro masz mi przynieść do miasta moje rzeczy zrozumiałeś?

-Tak oczywiście, ale..

-Nie ma żadnych ale. Jutro masz mi przynieść moje rzeczy, bo inaczej Elsa dowie się co za książę u nich stacjonuje.

-Nie proszę. Mogę przez to zginąć.

-Dlatego wykonaj swoje zadanie w stu procentach dobrze bez potknięć.

Ethan usłyszał ciche zamykanie drzwi i wiedział, że Hansa już nie ma.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Sorry, że tak późno, ale miałem pewne problemy. Ale już jest więc zapraszam do czytania.**

_Rozdział 3_

**3 miesiące przed pożarem**

-Jesteś gotowa?

-Oczywiście.

-Dobrze, więc do roboty. Anna i Kristoff będą zaraz wychodzić do miasta i będę musiał znaleźć odpowiedni moment, aby się ujawnić.

-Hans jesteś pewien, że to dobry plan? A co jeśli cię złapią? Co ja wtedy zrobię bez ciebie? Po za tym straży jest coraz mniej na ulicach.

- Spokojnie Veroniko, wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nie ma co się martwić, w końcu - Hans uśmiechnął się - sam go wymyśliłem. Po za tym nie złapią mnie, ponieważ będę się dobrze ukrywał.

-A co jeśli cię rozpoznają?

-Przez dwa miesiące, gdy kręciłem się po zamku i mieście mnie nie rozpoznali, więc czemu mają mnie rozpoznać teraz?

-Może dlatego, że zgoliłeś brodę i wyglądasz tak jak wtedy kiedy byłeś na koronacji?

-Masz racje mogę zostać rozpoznany i zostanę, ale dopiero wtedy kiedy będę chciał być. Teraz ja mam pytanie do ciebie, czy masz w przygotowaniu nasz prezent od Ethana?

-Oczywiście, od kiedy ci go dał miesiąc temu zawsze mam go przy sobie.

-Dobrze, pamiętaj, że mamy tylko jedną szansę, więc postarajmy się tego nie zepsuć. Jednak nie będziemy czekać do ślubu przedstawienie zacznie się dziś.

**Zamek Arandelle**

Minęły dwa miesiące od kiedy książę Viktor przybył do Arandelle, w czasie tych dwóch miesięcy nie było innych gości na zamku, oprócz kilku księciów, którzy przyjechali do Arandelle, aby prosić Królową Else o rękę. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie otrzymał pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Ale po za tymi kilkoma incydentami życie na zamku toczyło się bez żadnych zakłóceń, gdyż o Hansie nie było ani widu i słychu. Po pewnym czasie Elsa i Anna zaczęły się zastanawiać się czy w ogóle przypłynął do Arandelle. Powoli zaczynały już o nim zapominać. Książę Viktor po tak długim czasie spędzonym w zamku zaczął spędzać dużo z czasu z Elsą, co Anna z Kristoffem przyjęli z aprobatą.

Kristoff z Anną stali przy bramie zamku i czekali na swoich gwardzistów, którzy towarzyszyli im w każdej podróży.

-Chyba już nie potrzebujemy naszych wiernych ochroniarzy, jak myślisz? Bo wiesz Hansa nigdzie nie widać, straż Viktora wciąż pałęta się mieście i jeszcze żaden z nich nic nie zameldował o Hansie.

-Anno ja też chciałbym pójść z tobą na spacer sam na sam, ale nie możemy ryzykować. Wiem, że tego nie lubisz, ale nie mamy wyjścia. A co jeśli Hans dopiero niedawno przyjechał, a my byśmy odwołali straże, a on bezkarnie chodziłby sobie po mieście, to co wtedy?

-Ehh, masz racje kochanie - powiedziała Anna całując Kristoffa w policzek. - O patrz idą nasi protektorzy Martin i Vincent. Szczerze to już się trochę do nich przyzwyczaiłam. Szczególnie lubię tego Vincenta, jest bardzo miły i ma ładny uśmiech. - powiedziała uśmiechając się na przywitanie do gwardzistów.

-Ej mam być zazdrosny. - powiedział Kristoff również się uśmiechając.

Gwardziści pokłonili się stając przed Kristoffem i Anną.

-Czemu nie ma Martina? - spytała się Anna nie zauważając bujnej kasztanowej fryzury wystającej spod hełmu.

-Martin jest niedysponowany, więc zastąpił go Jorgen, Wasza Wysokość - poinformował ich Vincent

-Dobrze, więc w drogę - powiedziała Anna z uśmiechem biorąc Kristoffa pod ramię.

**W tym samym czasie inna część zamku**

-Szybko zanieś tą herbatę Królowej i Księciu Viktorowi. - powiedziała kucharka wręczając jednej ze służącej dwie filiżanki pełne gorącego płynu.

-Już biorę i zanoszę.

Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła i już po chwili znalazła się niedaleko ogrodu, gdzie znajdowała się Elsa spacerująca z Viktorem. Służąca była już na tyle blisko że mogła usłyszeć strzępki rozmowy.

-Zapomniałam się ciebie czegoś spytać, a mianowicie Hans powiedział Annie, że trzech jego braci przez dwa lata udawało, że nie istnieje i chciałabym wiedzieć czy byłeś jednym z nich.

-Nie, nie byłem. Ja potempiałem takie zachowanie, po za tym jak już przestali się bawić w tą głupią zabawę to potem cały czas mu dokuczali i to pewnie miało spory wpływ na to jaki jest teraz.

-Ale to okrutne tak traktować własnego brata. Przecież...

-Oto herbata Wasza Wysokość - służąca podała herbatę Elsie po czym odwróciła się do Viktora - i wasza Książę. - gdy podawała mu herbatę potknęła się i wylała ją na Viktora.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa parzy - krzyczał Viktora

Służąca wyjęła chustę i zaczęła wycierać herbatę z Viktora. Elsa odłożyła na bok swoją herbatę i powiedziała do Viktora spokojnym kojącym głosem.

-Spokojnie Viktor podejdź do mnie.

Viktor cały się krzywiąc z bólu podszedł do Elsy. Elsa przyłożyła swoje dłonie do miejsca, gdzie było największe skupienie poparzenia. Skupiając się na wydobyciu tylko odrobiny swojej mocy poczuła mrowienie w palcach i zobaczyła jak biała poświata opada na poparzone miejsca.

-I jak? - spytała się

-Już prawię nie czuję bólu. Wielkie dzięki. - powiedział Viktor uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością do Elsy.

Elsa uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała

-Nie ma za co, ale na twoim miejscu poszłabym do zamkowego medyka, tymi oparzeniami powinien zając się profesjonalista. Służąca cię zaprowadzi.

Viktor idąc za służącą odwrócił się jeszcze do Elsy i spytał się.

-Jutro o tej samej porze?

-Oczywiście. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do niego.

Viktor i służąca byli już w połowie drogi do medyka, kiedy nagle służąca zatrzymała się gwałtownie tak, że Viktor wpadł na nią.

-Hej co się stało, że się tak zatrzymałaś? - spytał się

-Ty już dobrze wiesz co się stało i nie próbuj udawać głupka - odpowiedziała odwracając się do Viktora

-Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie... Veronica? Co ty tu robisz? - Viktor spytał się, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć strach

-Ooo a nie pamiętasz co mówił Hans na temat twojego związku z Elsą. Mam ci odświeżyć pamięć, a może po prostu przekaże mu, że cały czas spotykasz się z nią regularnie od czterech tygodni i zachowujecie się jak jakieś zakochane głupki?

-N-nie pr-proszę nic mu nie mów - Viktor zaczął się jąkać

-Myślisz, że cię nie obserwuje i możesz robić co chcesz? Gdybyśmy chcieli to moglibyśmy się już ciebie pozbyć, ale ułatwisz nam zadanie.

-Jakie zadanie?

-Nie musisz znać szczegółów. A teraz idź do tego medyka.

**Miasteczko**

Anna i Kristoff stali przy straganie pełnym kwiatów zastanawiając się, które będą najlepsze, aby udekorować ich ślub.

-Te są bardzo ładne. - powiedział Kristoff wskazując na bukiet białych kwiatów - Będą pasować do twojej sukni.

-Tak będą w sam raz, ale spójrz na te czerwone też są ładne albo te fioletowe eh nie wiem, które wybrać.

-Wiesz zawsze możemy pozwoli,ć aby planowaniem dekoracji zajęli się specjaliści.

-Nie. Nie pozwolę, żeby mój ślub dekorowali jacyś nieznajomi ludzie, sama się tym zajmę, z tobą oczywiście. Dobrze, więc weźmiemy te czerwone oraz fioletowe.

-W jakiej ilości, Wasza Wysokość? - spytał się sprzedawca

-Hmmm pomyślmy niech będzie 150 tych czerwonych i tyle samo fioletowych, a żeby jeszcze zadowolić Kristoffa weźmiemy jeszcze 100 tych białych. Nie ma co się pan kłopotać z pakowaniem jak wrócimy do zamku to poślemy służbę, która zabierze kwiaty.

-Jak zwykle wszystko robisz perfekcyjnie - powiedział Kristoff z uśmiechem

Po zakupie kwiatów postanowili się przejść, wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie problemy jakie im się tam plątały. Po chwili znaleźli się na plaży przechadzając się i patrząc na zachód słońca.

-Jaki piękny widok. Prawie tak piękny jak w dniu, w którym mi się oświadczyłeś.

-A ty wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej od tego widoku.

Anna zarumieniła się - Dzięki Kristoff, ty też wyglądasz niczego sobie.

Kristoff ukłonił się - Dziękuję Wasza Wysokość to zaszczyt słyszeć taki komplement z ust Księżniczki Arandelle.

Anna wybuchnęła śmiechem -Przestań Kristoff. Wiesz...

-Wasza Wysokość obawiam się, że muszę przerwać wam tą rozmowę. - powiedział Jorgen stając przed szczęśliwą parą.

-Jorgen co się stało? - spytał się Vincent stając obok niego.

-Właśnie co się stało? Mieliście nas bronić przed atakiem, a stoimy na tej plaży sami, więc nie macie przed czym nas chronić. - powiedział Kristoff zataczając krąg ręką pokazując, że nikogo nie ma w okolicy

-I właśnie o to chodzi - powiedział Jorgen

Po tych słowach wyciągnął sztylet, który miał schowany po prawej stronie biodra i dźgnął nim Vincenta pod żebra. Na twarzy Vincenta pojawił się wyraz całkowitego zaskoczenia, krew zaczęła mu ciec w kącikach ust po czym przewrócił się na ziemię.

-O mój boże Jorgen coś ty zrobił - krzyczała Anna z przerażeniem

-Proszę was nie mówicie do mnie Jorgen, nie ma kogoś takiego - powiedział ściągając hełm i wyciągając małą kuszę zza pleców - Mówcie mi Hans

**W tym samym czasie pokój Elsy**

Elsa siedziała przy biurku czytając oraz podpisując różnorodne dokumenty. Ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi.

-Proszę wejść. - powiedziała nie podnosząc wzroku znad dokumentów

-Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała służąca wchodząc - Oto prezent od Księcia Viktora.

-A z jakiej okazji? - spytała się Elsa odwracając się do służącej

-Książę mówi, że jest to w ramach rekompensaty za dzisiejszy spacer - powiedziała i położyła małe pudełeczko na biurku obok Elsy - i ja również chciałabym przeprosić za swoją niezdarność.

-Nic nie szkodzi, dzięki naszym szybkim działaniom udało nam się powstrzymać rozległe obrażenia Viktora.

-Królowo - służąca mówiła patrząc w ziemię - ja również chciałbym jakoś zrekompensować ten incydent i własnoręcznie upiekłam dla Królowej babeczkę, którą nauczyła mnie piec moja babka. i byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa jeśliby Królowa zjadła tę oto babeczkę.

-No dobrze skoro to ma cię uszczęśliwić, to nie widzę przeszkód. - powiedziała po czym wzięła babeczkę od służącej i zjadła. - Muszę ci przyznać, że pieczesz bardzo dobrze. Może mogłabyś upiec parę takich babeczek na ślub Anny i Kristoffa.

-Myślę, że niczego nie będę piec. Zwłaszcza dla Kristoffa i tej głupiej Anny - powiedziała służąca wyrzucając z siebie te słowa z obrzydzeniem

-Słucham?! Jak śmiesz... ała mój brzuch. - Elsa złapała się za brzuch

-O widzę, że mój prezent zaczyna działać.

-Ty... ty mnie otrułaś?

-Spokojnie nie umrzesz od tego. W końcu Hans byłby nie zadowolony, gdybym to ja cię zabiła, a nie on.

-Hans? Jak on przecież straże chodzą po... ała - Elsa trzymając się jedną ręką brzucha, a drugą podpierając się o krzesło upadła na kolana.

-Tak tak straże. Tylko widzisz te straże są pod naszą władzą - powiedziała Veronika uśmiechając się do Elsy

-Anna i Kristoff...

-Spokojnie Hans właśnie się nimi zajmuje, a potem zajmie się tobą.

-Nn... nie..

Po tych słowach Elsa straciła przytomność.

**Plaża**

Hans stał przed Anną i Kristoffem celując w nich kuszą, którą trzymał w lewej ręce, a prawej wciąż miał zakrwawiony sztylet, którym dźgnął Vincenta.

-Hans zostaw nas w spokoju. - powiedział Kristoff wiedząc, że te słowa nic nie dadzą, ale by dodać im siły postąpił jeden krok do przodu.

-Ani kroku, bo kusza pójdzie w ruch. - Kristoff cofnął się i wziął Annę w objęcia.

-Jak tylko Elsa się dowie, że tu jesteś to od razu zamrozi cię w lodowy posąg. - powiedziała Anna patrząc z przerażeniem raz na ciało Vincenta raz na Hansa

-Zapewne tak będzie, ale wiesz Elsa jest tymczasowo niedysponowana - powiedział Hans uśmiechając się

-Jak to niedysponowana? Coś ty jej zrobił szaleńcu?! - Anna krzyknęła próbując wyswobodzić z uścisku Kristoffa. Łzy zaczęły ciec jej po policzkach.

-Szaleńcu. Ho ho ho pamiętam jak kiedyś mówiłaś o mnie jako swojej prawdziwej miłości, a teraz szaleniec. Gdzie ciebie wychowali kobieto. A co do Elsy to zajęła się nią moja piękna wspólniczka. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy widzicie chciałem was zabić na waszym ślubie, ale byłoby za dużo ludzi i jeszcze mogliby mnie złapać, więc po co ryzykować zakończmy to dziś - Hans podniósł kuszę na wysokość piersi Kristoffa. - A więc gińcie.

I właśnie w tym momencie stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Vincent resztami sił rzucił się na Hansa powalając go na ziemię i posyłając bełt gdzieś w niebo.

-Uciekajcie. - wyszeptał Vincent.

-Chodź Anno już mu nie pomożemy. - Kristoff pociągnął Annę za sobą.

Kiedy Vincent rzucił się na nic nie spodziewającego Hansa, udało mu się wbić sztylet w nogę Hansa, a ten w odwecie dźgnął go jeszcze raz pod żebra oddając Vincenta w ręce śmierci. Hans wstał trzymając się za krwawicą nogę i otrzepując się z piasku zobaczył oddające się sylwetki Anny i Kristoffa.

-I tak mi nie uciekniecie, może nie dziś może, nie jutro, ale prędzej czy później i tak was dopadnę, a wtedy zginiecie! - krzyknął za nimi. - Czyli będzie trzeba wrócić do poprzedniego planu, mam nadzieje, że Veronika poradziła sobie lepiej. - powiedział do siebie


	5. Rozdział 4

**Sorry, że tak długo zwlekałem z tym rozdziałem, ale miałem sporo spraw do załatwienia. Ale teraz już jest więc zpraszam do czytania**

Rozdział 4

Anna i Kristoff wbiegli do zamku

-Zamknijcie bramę i nie wpuszczajcie nikogo - powiedziała Anna do strażników

-Dobrze Księżniczko.

-Kristoff chodźmy szybko do Elsy. Hans mówił, że coś jej się stało.

Jak powiedziała tak zrobili i już po chwili biegiem do Elsy ruszyli. Kiedy znaleźli się już pod drzwiami jej pokoju usłyszeli ze środka dobiegający hałas, jakby coś upadło na podłogę. Kristoff otworzył drzwi i wskoczył do środka, a za nim weszła Anna. Widok jaki zobaczyli nie był widokiem jaki się spodziewali ujrzeć Elsa i Viktor siedzieli na łóżku całując się namiętnie. Anna stanęła ze zdziwieniem patrzyła na Else, nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Kristoff był w podobnym stanie, stali tak przez chwilę nie zauważeni przez parę na łóżku. W końcu Anna otrząsnęła się z szoku i powiedziała.

-Elsa?! Co ty robisz?

-Anno?! - Elsa zaczerwieniła się zawstydzona, ale po chwili już odzyskała pewność siebie - A może to ja powinnam się spytać co ty tu robisz z Kristoffem. Wchodzicie sobie do mojego pokoju ni z tego, ni z owego i jeszcze się pytacie co ja robię.

-Może ja już pójdę - powiedział Viktor również zaczerwieniony i już po chwili nie było go w pokoju

-Hans powiedział nam, że cię ktoś skrzywdził. Jakaś jego wspólniczka i jeszcze usłyszeliśmy hałas dobiegający z pokoju - powiedział Anna wciąż nie do końca wierząc w to co widziała

-Hans?! Gdzie go spotkaliście? - spytała się Elsa z miejsca robiąc się poważna, wtedy zobaczyła łzy tworzące się w oczach Anny - Anno co się stało? - w jej głosie było słychać troskę

Jednak Anna nie mogła wymówić ani słowa i płakała opierając swoją głowę na piersi Kristoffa. Krostoff więc opowiedział Elsie co stało się na plaży, kiedy skończył Anna przestała płakać, a Elsa patrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem w oczach.

-Straż! - krzyknęła Elsa

-Słuchamy, pani. - powiedziało dwóch strażników kłaniając się w progu drzwi.

-Czy słyszeliście kiedyś o strażniku imieniem Jorgen?

-Nie, pani, nikogo takiego nie znamy.

-Dobrze, więc idźcie teraz na plażę i zabierzcie stamtąd ciało Vincenta.

Strażnicy ukłonili się i wyszli z pokoju. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Trwała długi czas, kiedy przerwali ją powracający strażnicy.

-Wasza Wysokość na plaży nie było żadnych zwłok, a po drodze do Waszej Wysokości spotkaliśmy Vincenta.

-Vincenta?! - Anna krzyknęła za zdziwieniem - Przecież widziałam jak Hans go zabijał, przyprowadźcie go do środka.

Po chwili do pokoju wszedł całkiem zdrowy Vincent i ukłonił się

-Wasza Wysokość.

-Anno możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć co się tutaj dzieje.

-To proste - powiedziała Anna z kpiarskim uśmiechem na twarzy i trzymając nóż w ręce stanęła przed Elsą - najwyższy czas się obudzić - powiedziała po czym wbiła nóż głęboko w ciało Elsy

* * *

-Nieeeeeeeeee! - Elsa krzyknęła - Ała -skrzywiła się łapiąc za głowę i rozglądnęła się "Gdzie ja jestem"

Znajdowała się w jakimś ciemnym lochu, leżąc na jakimś zatęchłym łóżku. Przed sobą widziała stalowe drzwi, a po prawej stronie stał stolik, na którym paliła się świeca dając jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu. Poczuła coś czego nigdy nie odczuwała wcześniej, a może raczej odczuwała, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz było dla niej przyjemnością. A mianowicie było to zimno. Elsa była tym strasznie zdziwiona, ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż usłyszała głos za jej plecami.

-Nasza śpiąca królowa śniegu w końcu się obudziła

"O matko to On" pomyślała z przestrachem Elsa

Hans wszedł w zasięg światła rzucanego przez świece, ubrany był w strój strażnika Arandelle.

-To ty! - krzyknęła Elsa i rzuciła się na Hansa i od razu poczuła jak opada z sił. Hans złapał ją i rzucił z powrotem na łóżko.

-Spokojnie moja droga, oszczędzaj siły. Przydadzą ci się później.

-Co masz na myśli - spytała się Elsa. Zauważyła, że nic nie pętało jej dłoni, więc postanowiła zaatakować Hansa.

-Nie chce ci zepsuć niespodzianki... - Hans zaczął mówić, ale przerwał kiedy zobaczył dłoń Elsy wycelowaną w jego klatkę piersiową - Co ty robisz?

-Wypuść mnie stąd to nie stanie ci się krzywda.

-Ty.. ty chcesz mnie zamrozić? - Hans popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili zaczął się głośno śmiać - Ha hahaha zapraszam haha śmiało zamroź mnie hahah..

Elsa patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na śmiejącego się Hansa i postanowiła zamrozić mu jedynie dolną część ciała. Kiedy się skupiła na tym żeby wydobyć swoją moc to niczego nie poczuła, żadnego mrowienia w palcach. Nic.

-Ech chyba nie jesteś do końca poinformowana co się działo tu przez ostatnie parę tygodni.

-Parę tygodni? - Elsa spytała zdziwiona "Mam tylko nadzieję, że Kristoff i Anna mają się w porządku"

-Pewnie zdziwiło ciebie, że nie możesz używać swoich zdolności, ale cóż muszę ci powiedzieć, że twój tatuś z mamusią okłamywali cię całe życie - powiedział Hans patrząc się Elsie prosto w oczy z uśmiechem na twarzy

-Al.. ale jak to?

-Powiedz mi Elso chłód kiedykolwiek ci przeszkadzał?

-Nie

-A teraz?

-Trochę tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

-Bo widzisz Elso, kiedy jeszcze _posiadałaś_ swoją moc, to chłód raczej ci nie przeszkadzał.

-Posiadałam?

-Tak posiadałaś. Bo teraz już jej nie masz, gdyż jak już wcześniej mówiłem twoi kochani rodzice okłamywali cię przez całe twoje heh nędzne życie mówiąc, że twoja moc jest wrodzona. Tak naprawdę to byłaś przeklęta, ale jak sama pewnie dobrze wiesz klątwę można ściągnąć.

-Przeklęta? Ale kto mnie przeklną?

Hans ignorując ją kontynuował

-Kiedy Veronika cię uśpiła, a potem pomogła mi w ściągnięciu klątwy to przejęcie władzy było dziecinnie proste. Wystarczyła pomoc iluzji jak i również pewnych mikstur i już władza była w moich rękach. - powiedział Hans ze zwycięskim uśmiechem na twarzy

-A Anna? Kristoff? Co z nimi zrobiłeś?

-Czas rozmowy minął. Zaraz mam rozmowę handlową, więc będziesz musiała poczekać na odpwiedź. - powiedział Hans i skierował swoje kroki w stronę drzwi.

-Przecież Anna i Kristoff cię rozpoznają.

Hans otworzył drzwi i odwrócił się do Elsy

-Nie wydaje mi się. - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Po tych słowach na oczach Elsy Hans zaczął się rozmywać się w oczach, zaczął tracić ostrość. Po chwili takich zaburzeń tam gdzie stał Hans stała Elsa ubrana w swoją niebieską suknie. Elsa na łóżku patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem.

-Do zobaczenia - powiedział Hans/Elsa głosem prawdziwej Elsy i wyszedł z lochu ze śmiechem.

Elsa została w lochu sama ze swoimi myślami, nie wiedziała czy jest ranek, południe czy wieczór w tym lochu nie dało się określić pory dnia. Każda chwila spędzona w tym lochu wydawała się wiecznością. Elsa zastanawiała się nad tym co zobaczyła, Hansa zmieniającego się w NIĄ! Nadal nie mogła tego przyswoić. Sama nie wiedziała czy jest bardziej zdziwiona czy przestraszona. Ale przecież prędzej czy później Anna zoriętuje się, że Elsa, która teraz rządzi nie jest prawdziwą Elsą. I jeszcze na dodatek ślub Kristoffa i Anny. Co z nim? Rozmyślania przerwał jej dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Zobaczyła w nich strażnika niosącego tace z jedzeniem. Położył ją na stole, na którym stała świeca i powiedział

-Jak skończysz to zapukaj w drzwi trzy razy.

Znała ten głos. To był prywatny strażnik Anny. Strażnik odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Tylko jak on się nazywał. Szybko musiała sobie przypomnieć, bo on zaraz wyjdzie. "O już pamiętam"

-Martin czekaj!

Martin odwrócił się popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Else

-Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy my się znamy?

-Jak to nie rozpoznajesz mnie? - Elsa popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Martina - To ja Królowa Śniegu Elsa, siostra Księżniczki Anny, której byłeś osobistym strażnikiem.

-Proszę cię Hans nie rozśmieszaj mnie. - powiedział Martin z uśmiechem i wyszedł z lochu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

"Hans?!" pomyślała ze zgrozą Elsa "Pewnie zrobił ze mną to samo co zrobił ze sobą zmieniając się we mnie. W takich okolicznościach nie mogę liczyć na pomoc Anny"

Elsa zaczęła jeść posiłek przyniesiony przez Martina, który składał się z czerstwego chleba i kubka wody i dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest głodna, że mimo tak nędznego posiłku cieszyła się z niego. Kiedy skończyła jeść uświadomiła sobie, że nadal jest zmęczona i położyła się spać.

**Rozdział krótki, ale następny będzie szybciej od tego, więc nie ma się czym martwić :) Proszę o ocenę.**


	6. Rozdział 5

**I oto jest przed państwem kolejny rozdział (mam nadzieję, że wyczekiwany :) ). Zanim zaczniecie czytać chc****iałbym podziękować użytkownikowi lola3934 za pomoc jaką mi udzieliła. A teraz zapraszam do czytania.**

Rozdział 5

Elsa obudziła się i zauważyła tacę z jedzeniem, i właśnie wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego jaka była głodna. Kiedy skończyła jeść zapukała w drzwi i Martin zabrał tacę. Teraz kiedy się już trochę otrząsnęła z tego, co się wydarzyło zanim zasnęła, postanowiła dokładnie rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, w którym aktualnie się znajdowała. Najpierw postanowiła przyjrzeć się dokładniej drzwiom. Podeszła więc do nich i wpatrywała się w nie. Nie mogła jednak znaleźć najmniejszej szczeliny, żadnej małej dziury. Następnie przypatrzyła się ścianie, w której te drzwi były zamontowane, ale znowu dopadło ją rozczarowanie, kiedy nie znalazła tam słabych punktów. Potem podeszła do ściany przy której stał stolik, odsunęła go od ściany, wzięła świecę i zaczęła oglądać ścianę. Jednak nie znalazła niczego. Zostały jej jeszcze dwie ściany, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś otwiera drzwi. Szybko odstawiła stolik na miejsce, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła wpatrywać się w otwierające się drzwi. Weszła przez nie fałszywa Elsa, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i już po chwili na jej miejscu stanął Hans i ukłonił się przesadnie.

-Witaj Królowo Śniegu. - powiedział bardzo wyniośle - Oj przepraszam już nie jesteś królową, no teoretycznie to jesteś, ale praktycznie to już nie, a Królową Śniegu to już z pewnością nie jesteś ha ha ha. - zaśmiał się szyderczo - Powiedz mi Elso, czy domyślasz się jaki dziś mamy dzień? -spytał się Hans z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Nie. Czy byłbyś tak łaskawy i powiedział mi? - spytała się gniewnie Elsa.

-Ależ oczywiście, że ci powiem, w końcu po to tu przyszedłem, aby z tobą porozmawiać. A więc dziś jest dzień, w którym... no dalej Elso nie mów, że się nie domyślasz - Elsa jedynie potrząsnęła głową - Dzisiaj Anna i Kristoff staną się w końcu małżeństwem. Jaki to będzie piękny dzień, będą tańce, będzie śpiew i oczywiście mnóstwo jedzenia, ale ktoś nie będzie mógł tego zobaczyć. - Hans popatrzył się prosto w gniewne oczy Elsy i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

-Kłamiesz. - krzyknęła Elsa - Anna i Kristoff mieli wziąć ślub dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

-Oj ty nie doinformowana Elso. Musisz wiedzieć, że siedzisz w tej celi już jakiś czas i że...

-Znowu kłamiesz. Przez tak długi czas Anna, Kristoff albo Olaf już dawno odkryliby prawdę i mnie znaleźli! -wtrąciła gniewnie ostrym tonem.

-Zamkniesz się w końcu, gdy ja mówię? -krzyknął Hans na Else, uderzając ją w twarz - Rodzice cię nie nauczyli, że nie powinno się przerywać, gdy inni mówią? Heh no tak, przecież nie mogli cię nauczyć. Tylko cię okłamywali i zamykali przed innymi. Powiedz mi proszę, ile razy mam ci powtarzać Anna i Kristoff są pod moją władzą, są odurzeni, nawet jakby cię zobaczyli to by cię nie rozpoznali, a w dodatku na pewno poinformowali by o tym mnie. A Olaf, no cóż przykro ci to pewnie będzie usłyszeć, bo mnie mówić nie jest przykro, ale kiedy tylko ściągnęliśmy z ciebie klątwę to wszystkie twoje cuda zaczęły znikać, roztapiać się jeden po drugim, aż w końcu trafiło na Olafa, który był jednym z twoich cudów i roztopił się.

-Nie! - Elsa krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach - To nie może być prawda. Czemu Hans? Powiedz mi, czemu mi to wszystko robisz? I czemu mi to w ogóle mówisz?

-Wiesz czemu to robię? Bo kiedyś to ty mi odebrałaś wszystko. No głównie to przez Annę. Ale gdyby nie ty, to już dawno rządziłbym tym królestwem. Najpierw nie chciałaś dać mi błogosławieństwa na mój ślub z Anną, no może po jakimś czasie byśmy cię przekonali, ale nie, ty musiałaś odstawić przedstawienie i pokazać wszystkim jaką to wiedźmą jesteś i uciec w góry. - Hans krzyknął gniewnie na Else. Przez krótki moment można było zauważyć w oczach Hansa ogromną rządzę mordu, ale po chwili już się uspokoił i kontynuował - Ale nie rozpatrujmy przeszłości. Chcesz wiedzieć czemu ci to mówię? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Mówię ci to wszystko, ponieważ jutro jest dzień twojej śmierci i...

-Dzień mojej śmierci? - Elsa krzyknęła przestraszona, a Hans uśmiechnął się tylko i znów uderzył ją w twarz.

-Nie przerywaj mi, gdy do ciebie mówię. Tak dzień twojej śmierci i dzień uzyskania przeze mnie całkowitej władzy. - dopowiedział gniewnym, lecz dumnym głosem Hans.

-Ale jak chcesz to zrobić? Przecież jak mnie zabijesz to Anna jako moja siostra zostanie królową, a Kristoff jako jej mąż królem.

-Ech, czy tobie trzeba wszystko powtarzać i tłumaczyć jak dziecku? A myślałem, że jesteś inteligentną osobą. Dobrze niech to będzie ostatnia wiadomość jaką otrzymasz ode mnie dziś, zanim pójdę na ślub. - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Hans, następnie zaczął wyjaśniać, - A więc jutro, gdy już będzie po ślubie Kristoffa i Anny ty, a raczej ja jako ty. Muszę ci szczerze powiedzieć, że to nie jest miłe być tobą i udawać przed wszystkimi kobietę. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Ja jako ty abdykuję i oczyszczę ze wszystkich zarzutów Hansa, to jest mnie, po czym przekażę sobie całą władzę, a ty przyznasz się do zbrodni, za którą ja jako nowy król będę musiał skazać cię na śmierć.

-A za jaką zbrodnię chcesz mnie skazać na śmierć? - spytała się zdziwiona Elsa.

-Za zabicie księżniczki Arandelle oraz jej męża. - powiedział Hans z uśmiechem.

-A czemu nie zabiłeś nas wcześniej? Przecież miałeś wiele okazji, żeby to zrobić. - wytknęła mu Elsa.

-Nie mogłem tego zrobić, ponieważ ludzie wyczekiwali ślubu Anny i Kristoffa, gdyby coś się stało przed ich ślubem, lud byłby zawiedziony, ktoś mógłby nabrać podejrzeń, ktoś mógłby wznieść jakiś bunt. Nie wiadomo, co tym chłopom po głowach chodzi. Ale dziś na weselu wypijesz za dużo, przynajmniej tak to będzie wyglądać, więc nikt się nie zdziwi, no może troszeczkę, kiedy zabijesz własną siostrę i jej męża. Po tym haniebnym czynie przekażesz władzę mnie, abdykujesz i zginiesz. - Hans uśmiechnął się - Ale na mnie już czas. Muszę iść na ślub pewnej młodej pary. - znów przemienił się w Else i wyszedł z celi śmiejąc się zwycięsko.

Elsa patrzyła na drzwi i rozmyślała nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszała. "Co ja teraz mam zrobić. Z tego, co powiedział Hans na pomoc Anny nie mogę liczyć. Muszę wymyślić coś sama i jakoś się stąd wydostać, a potem wykombinuję jak odbić Annę i Kristoffa z rąk Hansa". Podczas swoich rozmyślań sprawdziła dwie pozostałe ściany, których nie zdążyła sprawdzić przez przyjście Hansa, ale po dokładnych oględzinach i tak nic z tego nie wyszło. Opadła z rezygnacją na łóżko. I w tym momencie usłyszała otwierające się drzwi.

"To znowu Hans?" zastanawiała się.

Podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na drzwi, przez które wszedł Martin z tacą jedzenia.

-Jak skończysz to zapukasz. - powiedział i wyszedł.

Elsa wstała z łóżka i zaczęła jeść. Jedząc wpadła na pewien plan, trochę szalony, ale cóż i tak nie miała nic do stracenia. Skończyła jeść , zapukała w drzwi i usiadła na łóżku. Usłyszała otwierający się zamek i już po chwili w drzwiach stanął Martin z wyciągniętą rękę.

-Podaj mi tę tacę. - powiedział.

-Nie mogę, chyba coś sobie zrobiłem w nogę - powiedziała trzymając się za kostkę. Pamiętała jak ostatnim razem wziął ją za Hansa, więc starała się mówić jak on.

-Eh - westchnął Martin i ruszył w stronę Elsy. Kiedy był już przy niej stanął nagle i powiedział - Zaraz za raz, przecież przed chwilą pukałeś w drzwi, a mówiłeś mi, że coś ci się stało w nogę, więc w jaki sposób znalazłeś się na łóżku.

-A w taki! - krzyknęła Elsa i zamachnęła się tacą i uderzyła Martina w bok głowy. Martin zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na ziemię. Elsa zabrała mu klucze oraz sztylet, który trzymał w pochwie po prawej stronie biodra. Elsa stanęła przy drzwiach i już chciała je zamknąć, kiedy usłyszała za plecami jakiś głos.

-Nie tak prędko Hans! - powiedział ten ktoś.

Elsa odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła Martina szarżującego na nią.

-Martin nie...! - zdążyła krzyknąć zanim Martin wpadł na nią swoim ciałem.

Siła uderzenia była tak silna, że Elsa uderzyła plecami i głową w ścianę na przeciwko drzwi i straciła przytomność.

Elsa ocknęła się i poczuła jakiś ciężar na swoim ciele. Otworzyła oczy, ale przez prawe oko nic nie mogła zobaczyć, gdyż przysłaniała je czerwona poświata, która była krwią, która wypłynęła przez ranę na jej głowie. Przez lewe oko mogła zobaczyć Martina leżącego na niej oraz czerwoną kałuże krwi rozlaną na posadzce. Elsa zrzuciła z siebie Martina, wytarła twarz rękawem i rozglądnęła się jeszcze raz. Drzwi do celi stały otworem, na korytarzu paliły się pochodnie rzucając wystarczająco dużo światła, aby ktoś z końca korytarza zobaczył, co się tutaj stało. Elsa dopiero teraz, kiedy już otrząsnęła się z szoku, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła i co trzymała w ręce. A mianowicie był to sztylet, który zabrała Martinowi i który był cały zabrudzony krwią. "O nie. Zabiłam go" Elsa usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła cicho płakać. "Dobrze *sniff* koniec tego płaczu *sniff*. Trzeba uciekać zanim ktoś coś zobaczy" Elsa wstała i ruszyła zostawiając na ziemi martwego Martina.

**To już koniec, więcej nie będę już pisał, musicie sobie sami wymyślić zakończenie... haha taki żarcik :) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał jeśli tak to poproszę o komentarz, jeśli nie to cóż również poproszę o komentarz wyjaśniający czemu się nie podaobało.**


End file.
